


dirty dirty

by love4eva_mp3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, blowjob, degradation kink, face fucking, kinda gross oops, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4eva_mp3/pseuds/love4eva_mp3
Summary: you knew akaashi was into some kinky things but this, you never would’ve guessed he’d be into this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 32





	dirty dirty

“you wanna do what?” you asked half shocked, half concerned. you were on your way to the bathroom when akaashi stopped you and asked to use it with you. “how would you even do that? wait no, WHY would you do that?” you inquired again. “i don’t know, it’ll save time,” he said plainly. “and you’d just sit down on the toilet, like you usually do, then just spread your legs and i’ll aim in between them.” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. at this point, your bladder was aching and you realized if you just accepted you’d get to use the bathroom faster. you said a short, “fine” and you both walked to the bathroom.

you hesitated in pulling down your pants. akaashi had seen you naked many times but for some reason, you felt dirtier this time. “come on stop stalling, i’ve gotta piss” akaashi said as he took out his cock. even though he was still soft, his cock still looked pretty as ever. you pulled down your pants and sat, spread eagle, on the toilet. since you had been waiting so long the pee came out as soon as you sat down. he started soon after. “this is weird,” you looked up at him for the first time since you started. he looked like he was on cloud nine, in absolute euphoria. “it’s like you have a piss kink or something,” you said it as a joke, but he responded seriously. “god yes i do. i wanna piss all over you and make you a dirty dirty mess. i wanna make you my dirty girl.” you were speechless. how could he say something so weird, so confidently? when he realized you hadn’t responded he said a quick, “sorry if that was weird. we don’t have to do that, it had just a thought.” by this time you were both done and he was already pulling up his pants. “wait,” you said as he walked to the sink, “i’ll do it.”

akaashi planned to do it that weekend. he explained that it wouldn’t be anything too bad. just pissing on you and degrading you a bit. you didn’t consider yourself to have a piss kink but the thought of him doing it to you did arouse you. so there you were, sitting naked on the bathroom floor with akaashi standing above you with a half-hard cock. “beg for it,” he said, snapping you out if your thoughts. “what,” you responded. he leaned down and grabbed your face with one hand, “i said, fucking beg for it you piss whore.” reluctantly you began, “please sir, piss on me, use me as your toilet, make me dirty, just for you.” you couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth. then you felt something warm and wet hit your chest.

you looked up and the sight alone could make you cum. akaashi was standing above you, head tilted back in ecstasy, mouth slightly ajar letting out soft, pretty moans and groans. one hand was on his cock the other rubbing down his chest. he then looked down at you and said, “yeah that’s right you fucking slut, take my piss,” he then started moving his stream all over your body. “you’re so fucking dirty. imagine if your friends saw you like this. on the floor begging for my piss all over your dirty body.” his words made the whole experience so much dirtier, you loved it. his stream came to a low stop. he stepped closer and brought his cock up to your lips. he said a simple “suck” and you got to work. it wasn’t long before he started fucking your face, using your hair as a grip. there was a hint of piss taste but it didn’t bother you too much. he was soon cuming deep in your throat. he pulled out and grabbed your chin. “open,” you knew he always wanted you to swallow his cum, which you were always happy to do. you opened your mouth wide showing him you swallowed it all. you spit in your mouth and said, “that’s my good girl”

he helped you up and cleaned up the piss while you got the shower turned on. after he was done he hopped in behind you and gave you a hug. “thank you, baby,” he whispered in your ear, “thank you for letting me do that.” he started kissing down your jaw onto your shoulder while he kneaded your boobs. he knelt as he kissed down your back and on your butt. you knew where this going. he always made sure you came twice as much as he did, it’s just what he does. he spun you around and immediately got to work. licking your folds, sucking on your clit, occasionally dipping his tongue into your hole. you were cuming in no time. but he wasn’t finished. he got up and picked you up and pinned you against the wall. he slowly inserted himself into you. “your so good to me,” he said “i love you so much, and your body, oh my god, i could never get tired of it.” he continued to praise you as he hammered into you. “please don’t stop i’m gonna cum!” you exclaimed. “that’s right baby, cum all over my cock.”

you guys were cuddling on the bed just enjoying each other’s company. “babe since we tried something you like can we try something i want to next?” you ask. “hm, i guess so.” he said. with a smile, you began thinking about all the things you could make him do in return.


End file.
